creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Lamp
Basic Information The Galactic Lamp is a light-source the size a little more than one block, spending blueish-white light that is not as bright as the common Wood Burning Lamp (illuminates less blocks around it), but is still brighter than a Coal Torch. When placed and switched on (by default), the lamp will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid blocks - even daylight creatures. Its artificial light does not hurt Night Creatures though, so after these Creatures have spawned in darkness somewhere else, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. How to obtain Galactic Lamps The Galactic Lamp is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and the lamp can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. These lamps cannot be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Already crafted Galactic Lamps can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these item pack purchases will not include the crafting recipes for Galactic Lamps. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this lamp to the Crafting Menu, where it will automatically be unlocked after buying and will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Galactic Lamps To craft 4 Galactic Lamps at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 1 (block of) Magnetite that can be mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or at recesses near rivers with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped; or can be obtained from Warmworms, Night Rocksters and Rockzilla as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 Crystal Shard obtainable from Creatures like Pigsy types or Chizzards, either as a loot or pet-harvest, or can be made from Tourmaline in a Processor * 1 (block of) Glass made from Sand in a Forge How to use Galactic Lamps Like all other lamps the Galactic Lamp can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating it, and it can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Galactic Lamps do not need any fuel and will not go black by themselves after being placed in the world. The Galactic Lamp does not give off any heat, and cannot set flammable blocks on fire, because it does not operate with open flames. You can fully rotate Galactic Lamps into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Galactic Lamps can be switched on or off by activating them. Use your right mouse button or press "f" (as the default key) while looking at a Galactic Lamp that has been placed into the world to turn it off or on. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Galactic Lamps that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to wire Galactic Lamps To wire Galactic Lamps, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at a Galactic Lamp that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Galactic Lamp if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you will then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change the settings of Galactic Lamps The interactivity of Galactic Lamps can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Galactic Lamps can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Galactic Lamps by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Galactic Lamp and typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Galactic Lamp, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Galactic Lamp. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Galactic Lamp is not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate the Galactic Lamp, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Galactic Lamp that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Galactic Lamp with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and "n" to open the wiring window of the Galactic Lamp and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these lightings will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Galactic Lamps, and on player claims it will automatically be set to "claim builders" when being placed. When raising the permission level of a Galactic Lamp with the padlock symbol, only its owner and players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the lamp can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the lamp, so that they can switch the Galactic Lamp on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. Renaming a Galactic Lamp Using this same settings window by typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped while looking at the Galactic Lamp, you can also rename your Galactic Lamp by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). Category:Crafted Category:Lighting Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Galactic